The heart's lesson
by ginevra85
Summary: After they leave, a new king and a mighty Lion are left alone, to cope with their sorrow and find peace... PC movieverse


A.N.: Just a short one, because I noticed, at the end of PC, that Lucy looks desperately at Aslan and He smiles gently, only to get this heartbreaking look when she turns her back. I really wanted to give the Great Lion a chance to grieve like all the others...

Disclaimer: As usual, the marvelous universe I play with isn't mine. I wish...

* * *

Caspian found Aslan in front of the big tree, lying with His head on His paws. He appeared almost out of this World, as if He could see beyond the tree, in the other one where, only that morning, the Kings and Queens of Old had disappeared to. Maybe He really could.

Caspian started to go back, unwilling to disturb the Great Lion, but His deep voice stopped him.

"Stay with me for a moment, Caspian."

The new King nodded and sat down, next to the Lion, on the pavement. He, too, faced the tree. The young man felt very small, next to the great Animal, but he couldn't help but speak, in front of the overwhelming sorrow he saw in His Majesty's eyes.

"You already miss them." He murmured, slowly. It wasn't a question.

Aslan finally turned to look at him, so that Caspian could see the big tears falling from His eyes.

"Wouldn't you miss your children, dear one?" Was his reply.

Caspian nodded, very solemn.

"I would. And I do miss them, too. They taught me what a family is. What Narnia is. And to love and serve her with all of my being. King Peter taught me the courage of a true king and the sacrifices he must make. Queen Susan that, sometimes, you have to let go, but it does not mean you have to regret it. King Edmund taught me that a King has to protect his family first, his _real_ family, and then he told me he has to act following his heart and what he believes in. Queen Lucy, though, gave me the most important lesson of all: to believe in You, Aslan, and to have faith in You, even when I feel alone and in despair, because You will never abandon me. Ever. So yes, I miss them. They aren't really gone, though, as long as I have them in my heart. Are they?"

Aslan smiled sweetly at him and chuckled, in what was almost a purr.

"You really will be a great King of Narnia. One day there will be legends about you, dear one. You are right, they aren't really gone, as long as they stay in our hearts, and I can assure you that they never leave mine, wherever they are and whatever they might be doing. This does not mean, though, that I wouldn't like to keep them next to me, always. I'm sure you know."

"I do, Aslan, and I think I'd be more confident in myself if they were still here. So why didn't you ask them to stay? I'm sure they would have liked to. Actually, Queen Lucy looked at you as if she really wanted you to ask. You smiled at her, though, and let King Edmund lead them out. Why?" Caspian was confused. What was the meaning of the Lion's behaviour?

"Tell me, Caspian, do you know why Edmund told Peter to keep smiling, even when his brother's shoulder was dislocated and he feared he could die?" Aslan asked. Caspian shook his head. "Do you know why Peter did and why Susan went to the archers, even if she wanted nothing but to stay next to her brothers?" Caspian shook his head again. Aslan sighed. "It's because that was what Narnia needed. It didn't matter what Edmund, Peter or Susan wanted then and there. It doesn't matter what I want, if I want for my children to stay with me or if I want for them to come back. All of them. Only Narnia matters, Caspian. Only Narnia. And Narnia is her people. And her people needed for us to keep smiling, whether it meant 'don't worry, we will win', or 'I'm always with you Lucy, my dearest, and we'll meet again'. One day you will see, Caspian. You will understand what Narnia needs and you will do it, without a question or a doubt."

It was Caspian's turn to sigh. "I do hope you're right, Aslan. I hope one day I will learn to lead our people like the Four did."

"You will, Caspian." Aslan assured him. "In part you already do. You've learned Peter's strength and Susan's devotion. Now you'll have to learn Lucy's warmth and Edmund's sacrifice."

Caspian frowned.

"I don't know what that means."

Aslan chuckled.

"You will. Then you'll understand why Trumpkin was willing to die for Lucy, and to kill his best friend for a girl he had just met. You will also get Edmund's power to lead his siblings back to their world. His need to be the first to face the suffering that might await them on the other side. His willingness to stand between them and danger."

"Will I? Really?" Caspian said that smiling, as if he was eager to understand the younger sovereigns' hearts. Aslan chuckled.

"You will, dear one. I'm sure you will. But for you to see it, you will need them to show you. That's one of the reasons why they'll be coming back. And don't you worry, dear one," He added, nuzzling Caspian's cheek with his nose, "One day you will have what they have, whether they're here, or in their world: the love of a family and the unwavering loyalty of your people, be it of Telmarine ancestry, or Narnian."

Caspian felt his eyes fill with tears. He didn't know how He did it, but Aslan was always able to see what one's deepest fears were, and to assuage them. He hid his face in the Lion's mane and thought it smelled of spring and home. Aslan purred.

"Don't worry, dear one. All will be well. I will stay with you as long as you need me and you'll heal my heart of its melancholy."

Caspian raised his head and looked at the Lion, with all the love he was capable of in his eyes.

"I will do my best Aslan!" He vowed. "Thank you for everything you have done for me."

Aslan smiled tenderly and led him back inside.

"Not for you, Caspian. For Narnia. And you _are_ Narnia. Don't you ever forget it."

The sun settled on the Lion and the King, on the tall towers of the castle. The Emperor Beyond the Sea smiled, proud of His Son's accomplishments. Then he looked at His Kings and Queens, on a train in their World, the two younger ones huddled in the same seat. He felt his enormous heart fill with love for His creatures. All was well.


End file.
